Connor's Surprise
by Rafiki123
Summary: After a very tough and tiring day at work, Connor comes home to find... Warning! Contains Bondage, sex toys and a threesome. I won't tell you who the third person is, but I will tell you it is Abby/Connor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Connor's Surprise.**_

_**Primeval bleongs to the Awesome Impossible pictures and ITV. **(Who have let us down and won't recommission our favourite Dino Show!)_

_**This story is dedicated to AuntieNeenah, and Rubitronix. I know this story is quite late for your birthdays, but better late than never.**_

_They wanted a bit of Abby/Connor but someone else wanted to join in._

**_Thank you goes to YouHaveLovleyHair for Beta Reading - I know you have trouble with this trio, so Thanks!_**

_Warning: Contains bondage, and sex toys, if you don't like don't read - Oh - and this one will become a threesome!_

.

* * *

.

Abby gazed at Connor as he helped Becker seal the truck which held the raptor. The prehistoric lizard was being transported back through the anomaly and the only way to do it was via a truck. However it wasn't the way Connor closed the van that caused her to lick her lips, nor was it the way he bent over to pick his EMD off the ground, or the way his t-shirt rose as he reached up to pass the EMD to Becker who was sitting in the driver's seat ready to drive off.

It was the chains he had used to secure the truck in question.

She grinned as she thought of those chains...

"Y' OK Abby?" Connor questioned as he climbed into the SUV beside her.

"Yeah..." She replied snapping out of her daydream, then seeing Connor's questioning gaze she piped up. "Everything's fine, just lost in thought – that's all." She smiled, turned on the engine, and drove off behind Becker in the truck.

Reaching the anomaly she helped Becker and Connor transport the creature back to its own time period. Once that was done, Abby whispered something in Becker's ear, whilst Connor locked the anomaly preventing anything else from coming through.

"Only on one condition..." Becker told her, then he leaned down and gazing at Connor, he whispered back.

Abby giggled. "'K. It's a deal!" Abby grinned.

Connor heard Abby laughing, and he began to wonder what they were laughing about this time. In his crouched position by the Anomaly Locking Device, Connor ran his fingers over the seams to his jeans, had he ripped them?

"What's so funny?" He questioned.

"Nothing, nothing," Becker and Abby chorused conspiratorially.

Connor felt uncomfortable, as the pair went separate ways, still wondering what it was that had made them laugh.

* * *

Abby, Becker, and Connor had later returned to the ARC to fill in the necessary paperwork, and to report back to Lester. Once all reports had been typed up and given to their boss, they went their separate ways; Becker had gone to the Armoury to check all the weaponry, Abby to the menagerie, whilst Connor remained in the Hub.

Since New Dawn, Connor had been working on Cutter's map and how to predict the anomalies.  
Initially, Connor had followed Cutter's theory that the anomalies opened in a direction that corresponded with the lines of longitude or latitude, but anomalies occurring afterward, opened in random places, and that theory was proven to be incorrect. Then he decided to go right back to basics and he began reconstructing Cutter's map of Anomalies, he still had all of Cutter's work in the archives and it wasn't too hard to retrieve. He had even gone so far as to type up a computer program that would run alongside the ADD, and tell them when and where the next anomaly might occur.

All he had to do now was to upload the program, and he hoped that it would work.

.

* * *

.

In the meantime, Abby had been busy, Very Busy indeed!  
She had gone back to the garage to retrieve some equipment that she needed, that had been used earlier that day. The soldiers had given her weird looks and wondered why she needed it, but Abby was not telling and she was very tight lipped.

Later that day she had gone home early, telling her assistant vet, that she had errands to run, and if she could tell Connor she would see him at home.

* * *

Connor was perturbed that Abby had gone home without him; he had spent the rest of the afternoon, lain flat on his back, trying to insert a motherboard into the ADD. Even Jess, who was normally quite helpful, had gone to the dentist and so Connor had to jump up frequently to type in instructions.

Now he was tired and hungry and all he wanted to do was to curl up next to Abby and watch a good movie.

"Abby, I'm home!" He sang as he opened the door to the house that he and Abby had recently bought.

He looked around and wondered where his fiancé could be, when he heard her calling from upstairs.

Taking off his jacket, he hung it on the banister at the bottom of the stairs, and sat down on the bottom step to take off his boots. Abby would not be pleased if he traipsed mud through the house, and slowly, wearily, he walked upstairs.

His weariness, tiredness and hunger dissipated as he saw his girlfriend. She was wearing her pale blue bathrobe, and from the way it gaped at her neck line, not much else, his mouth fell open and his throat went dry.

Abby smiled and walked up to him, reaching up to his face, bringing 0her hand up to rest at the back of his neck, gently she angled his head towards hers and tenderly, she kissed him.

Slowly she began to unbutton his shirt, and then as her kisses became more zealous, she reached for the button and zipper to his trousers.

Helping her along, he shed the rest of his clothes and soon all he was wearing was his socks, boxer shorts, and vest. Abby giggled and reached for something in the pocket of her robe.

It was a small black blindfold.

"Connor, do you trust me?"

Connor paused... "With my life..." He smiled.

"Then you'll do as I say, no matter what I decide to do?"

Connor looked into her clear blue eyes, and in that moment if she had asked him to jump off the highest cliff he would have done it.

He trusted her, implicitly.

No matter what Abby had planned for him, he was going to go along with it.

Confidently he smiled and nodded; a willing pawn in her fantasy.

"OK, your safe words are ... fingerless gloves."

Connor put on the blindfold and held Abby's hand, as she led him into the bedroom. He relaxed as she kissed him, and he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face when Abby pushed him onto the bed and continued kissing parts of his body that were now exposed. He couldn't help shivering when she ran her hands over his body and removed his vest, his nerves tingling under her touch.

Suddenly he heard a clanking sound, something cold against his wrists.

"Chains Abby...?" He smirked. "Bit kinky for you isn't it?"

"We've only just started Conn, want to back out already?" She whispered so closely to him that he felt her warm breath upon his skin, making him shiver once more.

He sensed his underwear being removed, and he gasped as Abby touched his private parts, trembled as she took his nipple in her mouth, shuddered with ecstasy as she blew upon the wet bud. He shifted as Abby nudged him into position into what he assumed was the centre of the bed, and he relaxed as she urged him to bring up one knee and then the other.

He lay on his back, legs splayed and knees drawn up, held in place by the chains which she had brought, wondering what she had in mind for him and why she had secured him in such a position. He felt naked, exposed, wearing nothing but his socks, vulnerable, because he couldn't see anything, helpless, because the chains restricted his movement, nevertheless he trusted Abby, completely.

He was aware of the bed dipping, as Abby moved off the bed and heard her pad across the room to open a drawer, and walk back.

Connor gasped as she trailed her fingers tantalisingly across his body. Blood rushed to his groin as he felt the bed dip once more and felt Abby as she came closer, he could tell she had removed her bathrobe, and she placed some items on the bed which rolled towards him.

"I went out to buy us some toys; I think you'll like them, which do you want to try first? The anal beads or the dildo?" She whispered huskily into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

Connor gulped at her suggestion, much as he wanted to try the dildo, the former sounded delicious.

"Anal beads please." In his mind he saw Abby smile as she picked up the beads and coated them with lubricant.

He gasped as the first small bead breached his body, more blood rushed to his groin as he experienced the second one being pushed into his arse. The second was bigger than the first and he became aware of the beads entering his body, the third even bigger still and the fourth bigger still. The sensation felt amazing, and Connor gasped as Abby finally pushed a fifth bead deep inside him, pausing at the sixth, largest and final bead. He felt her hands as she rubbed his backside, the action making the beads inside him jiggle and rub against his prostrate.

Connor moaned at the incredible and inconceivable sensations in his backside, and he groaned when Abby kneeled down and took his erection in her mouth. He grunted even louder as she began to bob up and down taking his shaft further into her mouth. He became aware of her licking him, taking him as far into her mouth as she could go, the actions making him writhe with pleasure.

Suddenly Abby clamped a cock ring around his balls, and he nearly screamed at the unbelievable action and incredible feeling.

Being blindfolded and tied was not a new experience for Connor, the restriction, and blindfold only added to the incredible sensations, and although he shivered and shook he felt quite comfortable as Abby touched, licked and sucked on him. His muscles grew accustomed to restricted movement, and being blindfolded meant that his other senses became sharper, feeling the soft cotton sheets beneath him, Abby nuzzling him, and he listened to the sounds around him.

Suddenly Connor heard movement within the room, and it didn't sound like Abby. He stiffened, and whimpered, becoming aware that they were not in the room alone. He swore as he was sure he heard the sound of a camera clicking away.

He tried to move, but the chains were fastened tightly and he couldn't cover himself.

"Abby!" He cried squirming, "We're not alone – are we?" It was more of a statement than a question, but his breath hitched and he waited for an answer.

Abby stopped licking him and looked up at his covered face, she could tell by his rigidity that he was not comfortable, and any moment now he was going to blurt out his safe words.

"Conn..." she cooed. "Don't worry; you're safe, I won't let anything bad happen to you." She ran her fingers across his face trying to soothe him.

"Who is it Abby? Who's in the room with us? Please tell me..." He pursed his lips into a thin line, anxious as to whom the stranger might be.

"Abby... please..." he pleaded.

* * *

_Virtual Cookies for those who correctly guess who this stranger might be..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Connor's Surprise.**_

_**Primeval belongs to the Awesome Impossible pictures and ITV. **(Who have let us down and won't recommission our favourite Dino Show!)_

_**This story is dedicated to AuntieNeenah, and Rubitronix. I know this story is quite late for your birthdays, but better late than never.**_

_They wanted a bit of Abby/Connor but someone else wanted to join in._

**_Thank you goes to YouHaveLovleyHair for Beta Reading - I know you have trouble with this trio, so Thanks!_**

_Warning: Contains bondage, and sex toys, if you don't like don't read - Oh - and this one will become a threesome!_

* * *

_"Abby!" He cried squirming, "We're not alone – are we?" It was more of a statement than a question, but his breath hitched and he waited for an answer._

_Abby stopped licking him and looked up at his covered face, she could tell by his rigidity that he was not comfortable, and any moment now he was going to blurt out his safe words._

_"Conn..." she cooed. "Don't worry; you're safe, I won't let anything bad happen to you." She ran her fingers across his face trying to soothe him._

_"Who is it Abby? Who's in the room with us? Please tell me..." He pursed his lips into a thin line, anxious as to whom the stranger might be._

* * *

"Don't worry; it's someone we know, someone we both know. He'll look after us, he always looks after us. Hush and enjoy." Abby paused and exchanged glances with the man in the room.

_"Abby... please..." he pleaded._

_._

.

_._

_._

_._

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me? Don't you trust Abby?" The man spoke softly edging closer to Connor. Gently he rubbed the scientist's bare thigh.

Connor breathed out as he recognised the voice, it was soft and gentle, very unlike the man he knew. He felt him stroke his thigh and although the man's hands were soft, he could feel small calluses on the man's fingers; and on one finger in particular, as if the stranger fired a gun on a regular basis.

"Becker?"

"Yes... It's me. Do you want me to go away? Or do you want me to stay and join in?" The soldier questioned.

"No... Stay... I want you to stay, so long as it's just you and there's no-one else in the room to surprise me." Connor began to relax; nevertheless he tried to listen for anymore people in the room.

"It's just me, Abby and Me." The soldier leaned down on the bed to kiss Connor gently on the lips, his tongue traced around them begging entrance and when Connor parted them he deepened the kiss.

Becker had watched Abby and Connor together, and now he wanted to touch Connor all over. He had seen the beads being pushed very carefully into Connor's arse and the simple procedure had not only turned him on, but he wanted a piece of the action too. His ultimate goal was to swap places with Connor and have the beads in his arse. But for the moment he was quite happy pleasuring Connor.

* * *

Instead he traced his fingers down the scientist's lithe body, and could feel Connor tremble under his touch, heard him whimper, and he fingered Connor's naval making the older man squirm. Then tenderly, his hand edged further down towards his beautiful erection, and for a moment Becker just held him, his fingers curling around Connor's shaft.

Connor enjoyed kissing Becker and the way the soldier was stroking him, and he moaned into Becker's mouth, feeling more comfortable about the younger man being there, he let Becker run his warm hands over his body. The feeling was so intense that he moved his hips so that Becker could hold him properly, the action making the beads in his arse jiggle, arousing him once more.

Taking Connor in his mouth, Becker took hold of the anal beads and tugged one out, increasing his ministrations on Connor's cock he pushed the anal beads until the largest bead lined up against Connor's hole, glancing up, and ensuring that he was not causing Connor any pain he pushed the sixth and final bead into his arse.

"OH YES!" Connor hissed. The amazing sensation in his arse intensified once more, and Connor groaned with ecstasy.

Becker smiled seeing his lover's face light up with glee, he couldn't see the twinkle which he knew would be in Connor's eye, but he could tell he was enjoying himself, and he continued teasing the man with the beads pulling them out, pushing them back in.

* * *

Connor was enjoying himself so much he didn't notice Abby run her fingers up and down his cock, but he noticed when she took him into her mouth again, sucking him licking and then blowing on the wet skin. Abby's actions and Becker's ministrations continued and he moaned as he exploded once more, sending his load down Abby's throat.

Connor actually whimpered when Becker very slowly; and very carefully withdrew the beads form his arse, and eventually he felt tissues against his backside as he was cleaned up.

Becker reached for the older man's hips and tugged him towards the edge of the bed, the chains holding Connor's knees in place pulled causing the scientist to cry out.

Becker nodded to Abby, who took off the chains around his legs, but she ensured that his arms were still firmly tied to the bed, restricting anymore movement. Becker pulled him until he was lying prone on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge.

Connor gasped as Abby released him, and panted for breath as Becker repositioned him, and then another pair of hands, this time Abby, began rubbing his penis. He felt Becker moving away from him and Abby climbing into position, he felt her as she straddled him, her clit in line with his throbbing erection.

He felt the cock ring being released and Abby impaled herself upon him, he gasped at the action once more. Slowly, torturously slowly Abby began thrusting down on him sending delicious tingles from his cock to his brain.

"Oh yes Abby..." He moaned.

Connor heard Becker moving around and felt him repositioned himself between his legs. He felt Abby's back as she leaned towards him, then the most incredible thing happened and more than a few expletives escaped his mouth as he felt Becker's tongue laving him at the base of his cock. He felt Becker's fingers as he fingered Abby's clit causing her to groan. Connor groaned out loud, and came when the soldier licked the point where Abby and he joined, pushing his tongue up into Abby, along Connor's shaft.

Becker grinned as he and Abby shared a fleeting kiss. He watched as Abby rolled off Connor and he moved in place to suck the scientist until he came again. Becker licked Connor's cock, savouring the taste of the juices which coated his lover's impressive erection. It seemed as if Connor was ready for more after such a short time.

Connor felt his legs being pushed up by Becker and then his fingers as they breached his body, first one finger, then two, stretching Connor.

"Oh god Becks!" He exclaimed. "I want more!" He shouted.

"Do you think you can handle me?" The soldier whispered softly.

"Course I can! What do you take me for? I'm not some sort of wimp you know!" Connor snapped; eager for more from the Ex-SAS soldier.

.

.

.

Connor couldn't see Becker grinning, but he felt the man line his cock against his arse. An incredible sensation surged through him as he felt Becker push into him. His arse felt stretched to the hilt, but Connor knew he wanted this, wanted Becker to continue. He pushed his head back against the sheets, chains pulled at him as he felt the soldier pound into him.

He felt Abby's hands once more and felt her as she climbed back on top of him and sheathed herself upon his erection. The feeling was mind-blowing, his orgasm ripped through him, and Connor could have sworn he saw stars as Abby and Becker pleasured him.

.

.

.

Eventually he felt kisses on his mouth and neck, and his blindfold was removed, and Becker kissed him as Abby removed his chains. Connor panted for breath as he came down from the incredible heights his partners had taken him, his aching arms were released, and tenderly he pulled his companions around him.

Connor felt blissfully happy, he couldn't have asked for such wonderful and inventive lovers as Abby and Becker, and he was thankful for the day when they had met. He was satisfied, thoroughly worn out, and sore in the weirdest places, yet he wouldn't have changed a thing. He loved them and knew that they loved him just as much in return.

* * *

_There we go The End._

**_Credit also goes to the Amazing TextualDeviance who let me play in her sandbox - The Awesome Verse that she lovingly calls A/B/C!_**

**_The trio belong to her and I thank her from the bottom of my heart!_**

**_I would also like to take this opportunity to say Thank you to Auntineenah, Rubitronix, and YHLH for leaving reviews - Also to those who read my stories but aren't brave enough to leave a review!_**

_Until next time... Au Revior (Waves)_


End file.
